July 2018
Friday Version: v0.162 ;Interspecies Introductions Weekend Buff Features: * Added the the Interspecies Introductions weekend buff (starting at noon PDT today) Changes: * (Jun 29) Changed the Tier 3 Alien Invasion Crusader's name to First Lady Betty Smithsonian. Fixes: * (PC) The reset popup can now display larger Idol numbers * (PC) Fixed a case where progress could be lost after a reset due to network issues * (Jun 29) Fixed the area requirements for the Tier 3 Alien Invasion objectives. * (Jun 29) Fixed the Alien Invasion recipes still being available. * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.163 ;Idols Through Time, Tier 4 Features: * Added Tier 4 objectives to Idols Through Time. * Added the Heat of Summer weekend buff, starting today at noon (PDT) Fixes: * (PC) Reduced memory use for long play sessions. * (PC) The Crusaders who spawn as monsters on the Echoes objective should no longer be invisible. * Minor text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.164 ;Song of Thrones, Year 3 Features: * Updated the Song of Thrones event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: * Recruit The Wolf King: Reach area 500 with a snarling menace. * Dragonfire: Reach area 600 without getting cooked. * King of the Animals: Reach area 650 with bestial vigor. * H-B-Uh-Oh: Reach area 700 while plot twists blow your minds. * Jam-Packed Episode: Reach area 750 with everything all of the time. * Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. * Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. * Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. * You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Fixes: * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.165 ;Hiatus Interruptus Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Hiatus Interruptus weekend buff, which starts at Noon PDT. Changes: * “Season One Rewatch” now includes The Wolf King Fixes: * The Wolf King now has the “Royal” tag as intended * Updated the description of The Wolf King’s “Gouge” upgrade * Tier 1 Thrones chests no longer provide loot for RoboQueen or Zombie Winter. If you opened any Tier 1 Thones chests prior to the fix last night (Jul 19 ~ 9pm PDT), please put in a support ticket. * The “Extra Bloody” achievement will now save properly * “King of the Animals” and “Jam-Packed Episode” now mention that the Reset ability is on Fire Phoenix * “Continuous Coups” now accounts for the 28th slot. Note that only slots 1-24 can have the “Rulership” buff * (Mobile) Healing Crusaders now work properly again. Tuesday Version: v0.166 ;Crusaders' 3rd Anniversary Changes: * Normal monsters now spawn around the special Dinosaur monsters on the Lost World objective. * Increased the stack timers of Croon and Bloodlust to 10 seconds, so they persist through area changes. Fixes: * Minor text fixes. * (PC) Monsters in the “Echoes” objective will no longer be invisible (for real this time) * (PC) Fixed gold-collecting daily quests sometimes having goals over 1e400 See Also Category:News Archives